Talk:Augmentations guide (DXHR)
There needs to be a third heading here, perhaps "Exploration Playthrough" or "Hacking Playthrough". Prioritizing hacking and access augs makes, for example, the cloaking device mostly unnecesary as you can go around and sneak up from alternate angles in many encounters as well as unlocking significant exploration bonus XP and hacking XP, money, and virus rewards.. Punch Through Walls, Lift Heavy Objects, and Hacking Stealth and Hacking Capture augs are the most important for this playstyle, along with dermal armor for the boss fights. Weregamer 21:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC)weregamer Also, the "stealth enhancer" aug line is really not that useful for stealth - by the time you have the praxis to spare on it you will have learned what it can show you anyway. I'd recommend See Through Walls as much more valuable. Weregamer 21:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC)weregamer Suggest adding weapon combinations (with specs like damage and rate of fire) for each "style" of play, ie for stealth the stun gun and tranq rifle, combat rifle for bosses, etc and then whatever is preferable for a shmup playthrough, not my cup of tea. Then change the title of the article to Character Spec Guide or whathaveyou. Also agree with the previous comment. Philanthr0py 17:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Experience playthrough Quite a few controversial choices there. No wonder the article is locked, haha. Since there's a huge page about maxing out XP in the game, how about a "Experience playthrough" guide? High Priority *Hacking: Capture - There are three L5 locks in first Detroit visit and the rewards include a Praxis kit so this is a must. *Hacking: Fortify - a better choice than Stealth because the first point is already bought, so you need only 2 Praxis to max it out as opposed to Stealth which requires 4. You will want both Fortify and Stealth eventually and at the beginning the Praxis are tight, so it's better to go with the cheaper choice. *Quicksilver Reflex Booster - almost doubles XP from takedowns. Before Derelict Row. *Punch Through Wall - hidden areas giving you exploration XP in Detroit Sewers accessible only through wallbreaking. Low Priority *Hacking: Stealth - as soon as you get all of the above. *Social Enhancer - you will eventually need this for best outcome in a conversation or two. Nowhere near the beginning of the game though. *Move/Throw Heavy Objects - Won't be needed until Tai Yong Medical I believe, until then all areas blocked by heavy objects can be accessed otherwise. *Icarus Landing System - You will definitely need this in Lower City Factory during your first visit to Hengsha. *Flash Suppressant, EMP Shielding, Chemical Resistance - not really needed for maxing XP, but good luck fighting Jaron Namir without them. Weapons When maxing XP you stealth, so you only need something to take out bosses and robots/turrets. Stun Gun is great against bosses because it stunlocks them, though it takes a LOT of shots to actually bring them down(~25 on Normal difficulty). Pistol is another good choice as later in the game it can be silenced and shooting walls will divert the enemy's attention much more effectively than throwing junk. Anything explosive/EMP to take out Turrets and Robots.